I didn't fall in love, you tripped me
by Voodoo Kisses
Summary: Kate can't stand Ted. The feeling is mutual. Or is it? What would happen if they got together? Would it be a fairytale ending, or would something make sure it wasn't? Ted/OC/Matt
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Loyal followers! I know I said I wasn't going to start any new stories but this was a request and is for CaylenVicious! The first chapter is quite short as its setting up for bigger things, I will warn you not everything is as it seems and there are quite a few twists and turns in the story, never feel safe bwahahahahahaha! Really hope you like it, all of you. Reviews are always welcome and make me feel very loved. I won't be neglecting my other stories hope to have updates on all today and a couple more chapters on this one!!! Thank you muchly lovelies! Oh and the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WRESTLERS, THE WWE, ANY SONGS, ANY QUOTES, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, I KINDA OWN THE OC EVEN THOUGH IT'S BASED ON SOMEONE EVEN THOUGH THEY KNOW WHO THEY ARE!!! :) I DON'T DO THIS FOR MONEY, I DO THIS FOR FUN ONLY, IF YOU SEE SOMETHING YOUR FAMILIAR WITH, ITS NOT MINE! x_**

**_CAYLENVICIOUS: This is for you ;)_**

**_(Oh and sorry for any spelling errors. Please don't shoot!)_**

**_

* * *

_**

I didn't fall in love..you tripped me.

Kate shoved open the door and stormed into the locker room, banging her fists on the wall, she screamed. Why did this man infuriate her so? Always had to say something, could never keep his mouth shut.

'Hey, whats up?' Melina exclaimed, shocked by Kates violent arrival into the room.

Kate just shot Melina a look.

'Ted, huh?' Melina said, shaking her head. 'What's he done now?'

'God, he is so annoying!' Kate growled. 'Telling everyone I went with Cody.'

'Yeah, but you didn't so whats the problem?' Melina replied, clearly confused by how angered Kate was.

'Its just so frustrating, he always starts something, why can't he just leave me the hell alone!' Kate breathed out, calming down slightly.

' Sweet, just ignore him, he really isn't worth it, the more you react the more he will play on it.' Melina put her arm around Kate, soothing her.

'Whatever, I just wish he would stop.' Kate slumped onto the bench, rubbing her temple.

The door opened and a stage hand walked into the room.

'Erm, Kate? Vince wants to see you in his office now.' He said, assessing the situation he quickly walked back out of the room, not wanting to be the next victim on the firing line of Kate's anger.

'Great.' Kate huffed, getting up and following him out of the room.

Walking down the corridor, she tried to work out why Vince wanted to see her. she didn't make a big scene with Ted in the canteen, so it couldn't be that.

Standing outside his office, she sighed and knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter.

'Come in.' Vince spoke from the other side of the door and Kate opened it and walked in. Seeing Vince she smiled slightly and then looked to the other chair.

Ted.

Her stomach sunk. Something was going on and she wasn't sure she was going to like it.

'Kate. Take a seat.' Vince said and Kate did as she was told.

Ted glanced at her and cocked his eyebrow. She ignored him and carried on looking at Vince.

'You wanted to see me?' Kate enquired.

'Yes. I've been talking to the creative team about putting Ted into a new twist on a storyline. Now he has turned on Randy we need something new for him. The plan is to have a backstage segment where Randy is talking to a diva. Ted interrupts and takes quite a shine to said diva himself. The diva in question has an interest in both Randy and Ted, thus creating a new feud between Ted and Randy. Resulting in a match where whoever wins gets the girl and she will become their valet. Now I've been talking to Ted here about who the diva should be and he suggested yourself. I like this idea, so you are the diva involved in the feud. Ok?'

Kate looked at Ted and he grinned. She could of hit him. Anger bubbled in her.

'Erm, with all due respect Sir..' Vince cut Kate off.

'There isn't a choice here Kate, you are going to be this diva, understood?'

'Yes, sir.' Kate replied, inwardly groaning at the thought of be romantically linked with Ted.

'Good. Your free to go. The storyline will begin in about 2 weeks, your scripts will be sent to you as usual. If I were you two I would get some rehersals in.' Vince said, making it clear the meeting was over.

'Thank you sir.' Both Ted and Kate said in unison and walked out of the office.

Kate started to walked back to the Diva's locker room to tell Melina when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She was against the wall and Ted stood in front of her, his arms either side on the wall, blocking any escape.

'Looks like we are going to be working together.' He whispered into her ear.

'How dare you Ted, I have nothing to say to you, now let me go.' She hissed back.

Their faces were centimetres apart, Kate could feel Ted's breath on her skin. He leaned forward, as if he was about to kiss her, and stopped, almost touching her lips.

'Now, now feisty one, I'm sure this could be fun. See you soon.' He replied taking his arms off of the wall. Kate took the chance and stepped away from Ted, watching him walk down the hallway she sighed. No this wouldn't be fun, far from it.

Kate ran back to the locker room, once again banging her fists against the wall.

'Woah, de ja vu! What's happened now?' Melina exclaimed, walking over to Kate.

'We are now in a romantic storyline, me and Ted. He choose me and Vince agreed.' Kate replied, getting the things she needed, ready to take a shower.

'Ted chose you?' Melina enquired, confused by this.

'Thats what I said wasn't it?' Kate snapped and immediatley regretted it, Melina was only trying to help.

'Woah, calm yourself girl, don't get angry at me.' Melina exclaimed stepping back towards her bag.

'I'm sorry,' Kate sighed. I'm just stressed out by all of this.'

'I know. Hey why don't you come out tonight? A few of us are going to this new club. Should be good.' Melina asked.

'Yeah, why not. Ted's not invited is he?' Kate questioned, her eyes narrowing.

'No.' Melina chuckled.

'Okay, cool. See you later.' Kate replied, walking towards the showers.

Hopefully being out with her friends tonight would help relieve some of this stress. As long as Ted didn't show up.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so once again a short chapter but they are going to get longer! Oooooooh Ted's a cheeky devil isn't he!? Whats his game I wonder :/. Guess you will just have to keep on reading to find out.. :D_**

Kate stood back and admired herself in the mirror. Her hair hung lose and her make-up was simple yet pretty. The dress she chose fit her perfectly and she liked what she saw. Grabbing her bag she made her way towards the exit of the arena. Stopping every now and then to sign autographs and pose for pictures with fans. She loved her job, had dreamed about it ever since she was little, this was her 2nd year in the WWE and it was all she ever imagined.

Pulling up to the club, she parked her car and stepped out. Swinging her bag over her shoulder she walked up to the entrance of the club.

'Gonna need to see some ID please.' The doorman held his arm across the door to prevent entry.

Kate scrambled around in her bag and produced her driving license, showing it to the guy she had a smug look on her face, it never got old, proving the doormen wrong, she was infact 21.

'Hey don't I recognise you? Your that wrestler chick aren't you?' The doorman looked up at Kate.

'Yeah, she is.' A voice from behind made her turn around. Ted.

'What do you want?' She hissed at him. Ted held his hands facing upwards and shrugged.

'Just coming to a club with my friends, is that such a big deal?' Ted mock exclaimed.

Kate peered past Ted and saw Cody and Randy, nodding a hello at them she turned her attention back to Ted.

'Just leave me alone.' She muttered to him and grabbed her ID off the doorman, heading inside.

Walking straight up to the bar, she ordered her drink and knocked it back, then ordering a bottle of water. She felt someone come up behind her.

'Now that wasn't very nice was it Kate?' The male voice whispered in her ear.

Kate groaned. She turned around. Ted was standing very close to her.

'Seriously Ted, what is your problem?' Kate challenged him. Ted didn't respond straight away.

'Well? Two years! Thats how long you have been on my case for! And I'm getting tired of it!' Kate raised her voice so she could be heard over the music.

Ted moved in closer pushing Kate against the bar. Her breathing got heavier, part of her wanted him to back off, yet some strange part of her she hadn't experienced before was enjoying the moment.

'Ted, what are you doing?' She rasped.

He moved his head in closer, his lips gently brushed hers. Kate didn't move, her head was spinning, she couldn't collect her thoughts and part of her didn't want to. It felt too good.

Ted brought his hand up to the back on Kates neck and pulled her in closer. He gently licked her lips then pulled down heavier. Kate didn't fight it.

'Erm.. What?!' The voice made Ted and Kate break away.

Kate turned to face Melina.

She tried to say something but was still strung up on that kiss. Opening and closing her mouth she looked like a fish. Turning back to Ted, she held her fingers up to her lips, they felt like they were on fire from that kiss. Ted raised his eyebrows and smirked.

'Not bad Kate. But not quite there yet.' He whispered before walking back off into the crowd.

'How dare he!' Kate fumed. He tricked her. She was pissed now.

'I'm just going to pretend I didn't see anything.' Melina said, holding her hands up, then greabbing Kate's, pulling her towards the table.

Kate couldn't concentrate on the conversation. She was angry at Ted, angry for what he did, yet part of her was longing for more. He tasted so good. She had a feeling this storyline was going to be interesting.

'I'm going to the toilet.' Kate said, getting up and walking across the dancefloor, she needed to compose herself.

After freshening up she started to make her way back across the dancefloor. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her towards them, looking up she saw Ted. He put his arms around her waist and started to sway to the music with her. For a moment she stood there, before gently swaying with him. They must have danced for about a minute before Ted just let go of her and moved back into the crowd. Kate stood there, trying to search him out in the crowd. She was annoyed now, he wasn't going to keep messing her around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I wrote this chapter last week and I was convinced I had posted it, when I actually hadn't! Accept my apoligies! Sorry Kate! But anyways here it is, chapter 3, let me know what you think. Thanks**

* * *

Kate looked around the gym, seeing that it was pretty quiet, she dropped her bags by the door, walked over to the weight bench and started setting up. Once set had sorted out the weights she plucked her ipod out of her pocket and put on her work out playlist, pressing play she put in her headphones and started stretching. She was deep in concentration when she felt someone poke her on the side, ripping out her headphones she spun around.

'Ted!' she exclaimed. 'You scared the hell out of me! What do you want?'

A slow smile spread across his face.

'You know Kate, your kinda cute when your angry.' he whispered.

Kate felt herself blush, shaking her head she pushed the feeling away, downturning her mouth.

'What do you want Ted?' She asked again.

Ted held out a bunch of papers.

'Whats this?' Kate said, snatching it out of his hand and flicking through it.

'The script, I was told to bring it to you. You have to learn it then we can practice our first scene.' Ted replied, watching Kate scanning over the first page.

'Right, erm, thanks.' Kate replied, trying to locate the scene.

'You know Kate, I gotta kiss you in the scene, maybe we could practice that now...' Ted trailed off edging closer to Kate.

Kate looked up at him and realised how close they were. She was confused by Ted's actions lately.

'What?' She replied in a whisper.

'Ah, never mind,' he said, stepping back. 'Wouldn't wanna upset Cody now would we.'

'You know that is bullshit.' Kate hissed, feeling the temper rise in her. 'There is nothing between us, you made that crap up and you know it.'

Ted shrugged. 'Did I?'

'You know you did. Why did you?'

Ted smiled at Kate and turned to walk away. She grabbed his arm and spun him around, squaring up to him, she looked him dead in the eye.

'I don't know what your problem is with me Ted but all this needs to stop.'

Ted didn't weaken.

'What's the matter Kate? Can't take the heat?' he whispered back.

'Okay, I get it, thats how you wanna play is it Ted? Well now its my turn to have some fun.' Kate smiled at the confusion on Ted's face.

She let go of him and he stood looking at her, turning around he stormed off out of the gym and Kate chuckled to herself. She was going to kill him with kindness...

***

Melina laughed when Kate told her of her plan to get even with Ted.

'Are you sure this is going to work Kate?' She asked, still chuckling to herself.

'100%' Kate smiled, brushing her hair.

'Your crazy but good luck.' Melina grinned standing up and picking up her bag. 'I gotta go, you sure you don't wanna come out with us tonight?'

'Yup, I'm sure.' Kate said as Melina walked out of the locker room.

Kate applied her lip gloss and picking up her bag walked into the hall. She scanned the passageway, searching. Spotting them she walked over.

'Hey Ted,' she smiled, touching his arm when she got close enough. 'You got a minute?'

Ted looked at Randy and Cody, then back at Kate.

'Erm, sure.' He replied following her back into the womens locker room. Once she heard the door shut Kate turned around and looked at Ted. Walking over to him she backed him against the door.

'Just wanna say no hard feelings Ted, you know? We gotta be working together for the forseeable future and so I think we should just call a truce at least until after the storyline. What do you think?'

'I think your up to something Kate.' Ted replied, he voice hoarse.

Kate leaned in closer bringing her lips up to his ear.

'No games Ted. Just can't be bothered with the fighting anymore.' She whispered her lips brushing his ear while she ran her fingers up his torso. She heard him gulp and grinned.

'I knew you would understand.' She said pulling back to look at his face. Quickly pecking him on the lips she pulled on the door, making him move. Walking down the hallway she could feel him watching her. Smiling to herself, she put more of a wiggle into her walk.

'Bye Ted.' she shouted and waited for a response. Ted opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

'Man, come on, we gotta go.' Randy exclaimed, bringing Ted out of the moment. Taking one last glance at Kate he walked over to the guys and they carried on where they left off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I know it has been too long but I'm really busy atm. Enjoy Kate.**

* * *

Kate was getting ready for her match when there was a knock at the door. Yelling for them to come in she carried on doing up her boots and straightening out her attire.

'Hey K, hows things?' Matt grinned, wandering in and sitting down on the bench.

'Same old, same old.' Kate replied, pre-occupied with her make-up.

'Cool, just thought I would see how you were feeling, you know, what with the whole Ted storyline starting up tonight.'

Kate grinned to herself. She had been tagging Ted along for a couple of weeks now, flirting constantly but rebuffing every move he made. She knew he was gettiing frustrated and she loved it.

'I'd rather not be involved in it, you know that, but what you gonna do? The creative team have made up their mind and thats the way it goes.' Kate turned to face Matt, smiling at him.

'You sure you don't want to be involved?' Matt asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

'Whats that supposed to mean?' Kate tensed up, staring down Matt.

'Well, you seem to be getting quite friendly with him. And its a well known fact he has a thing for you...' Matt trailed off.

'Bullshit.' Kate snorted.

'I'm being serious Kate, Ted likes you. He is acting like a 12 year old, pretending he doesn't like you when he does. Its really immature.' Matt shook his head, chuckling to himself about the situation.

'Ted is a grown man Matt, if he liked me I'm sure he could have just said.' Kate replied, feeling the butterflies rise again, she was getting a lot of this lately and she didn't know what to make of it.

'Chick, he doesn't know how to act, trust me, I've known Ted for years, this is the first time he has been like this towards a girl.' Matt shrugged, standing up. 'But if you don't wanna believe me, thats up to you. At least you know.'

'I don't know anything Matt, because you don't know anything.' Kate said abruptly, signalling the conversation was closed.

Matt got up and walked towards the door. 'Sure Kate. You believe that.'

With that he walked out of the locker room, leaving Kate standing there wondering what the hell that was about.

***

Kate was stood with Randy, running through the last little details before their scene, laughing at something she said she glanced up and saw Ted standing in the corner, staring at her. She felt a twinge and looked away from him, scared he felt it too.

'So, we all set guys?'

Kate looked at the camera man and noddedm looking at Randy he did also.

'Ok and...action.' Shouted someone else.

'Great match tonight Kate.' Randy said, seperating one of her curls and twiddling it in his fingers.

Kate blushed and giggled, just as she was told.

'Thanks Randy. You were good too.'

'Of course I was babe. I am the legend killer after all.'

Que more giggling and blushing from Kate.

'Hey Randy.' Ted said, walking into shot and standing the other side of Kate.

Ted.' Randy nodded, showing his dominance over him.

'Listen, Randy, I gotta talk to you about my match tonight...' Ted trailed off, glancing at Kate.

'Hey Kate.' he smirked.

Kate grinned at him, just as she was directed to.

'What do you want Ted?' Randy asked, noticing his interest in Kate.

'Erm, nothing. Nevermind.' Ted replied still grinning at Kate who was returning the gesture with a dazzling smile.

Randy tensed up and moved towards Ted, standing in between him and Kate, staring him down.

'We will talk later.' Randy said, grimly. Knocking Ted out of the way he stormed off, leaving Kate and Ted together.

'You have a great smile.' Ted muttered moving closer towards Kate.

Kate carried on with the scene, confused by what Ted was doing moving towards her, this wasn't part of the script.

'Thanks Teddy, thats sweet of you to say so.' She tried to concentrate on her lines and not think about what was going on.

'Really beautiful.' he whispered, bringing up a hand to her cheek, stroking it.

'Errr....' Kate stammered, not sure of what to do next.

She didn't have to think about what to do next though as Ted leaned in, closing the gap between them and pushing his lips against hers. Gentle at first but eventually bringing the other hand to her face and pulling her in closer. It was passionate and Kate couldn't think.

The director yelled cut and Ted slowly pulled away, still keeping his face close to Kate's.

'What the hell was that Ted?! It wasn't part of the script.' the director fumed.

Ted didn't answer, instead he carried on looking into Kate's eyes.

'What was that Ted?' Kate whispered, finally being able to talk.

Ted shrugged, smiling at Kate. She didn't return the smile, she couldn't. Her head was filled with a million and one thoughts and in that second everything seemed to have changed.

The director could still be heard shouting in the background but no-one really paid attention to him, instead busying themselves with the next scene of the night.

Kate pulled away from Ted and turned to walk away.

'Kate.' Ted shouted but she didn't stop, wanting to get away fromt he situation so she could think.

'We need to talk.' He shouted again but Kate continued to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part one of two... ;)**

**For Kate**

* * *

Kate had done her best to avoid Ted since the incident. Her head was all over the place and she decided the best way to try and sort it out was avoid Ted at all costs. Not that he had given up trying to talk to her, he had resorted to getting other people to talk to her as she was so hard-headed. Even if he was in a room she would walk out without uttering a single syllable.

Kate was sitting in the canteen with Cody and Matt, picking at her lunch, she couldn't even bring herself to eat, whenever Ted's name was mentioned she would get this feeling in her stomach, like it was tightening up, but not in a bad way, if that made any sense.

'Ted keeps asking about you.' Cody said, sighing as he spoke. He was getting a little fed up of playing the messenger. 'Are you going to talk to him?'

'No, Cody, no!' Kate was getting irratated with everyone asking about Ted, she didn't want to hear it.

'I think you should.' Cody replied, a little hesitant, he knew how much of a temper Kate had on her when pushed.

'Well. Cody, my love, if I wanted your opinion I'm sure I would have asked for it by now. So unless I say the words 'Please help me Cody' I suggest you shut up.' Kate said, with more than a hint of sarcaism in her voice. Pushing her plate away she stood up, making it clear she had finished talking. She walked towards the door, not paying attention to where she was going, too busy working through her thoughts. She felt someone walk into her, muttering sorry she tried to get past, the person she had bumped into moved the same way as her, she tried to move the other way, like a mirror the body moved that way too.

'Christ!' She shouted, looking up. It was Ted, he was looking down at her, a strange look etched on his face. Kate breathed in deeply, tring to steady her nerves. As soon as she saw his face her heart felt like it was going into overdrive, like it was going to beat straight out of her chest.

'Kate.' Ted said. Not quite sure how this was going to play out.

'Ted.' Kate responded, stonily. Not wanting to give anything away.

They stood like that for a moment, neither of them saying anything, well aware of the fact everyone was looking at them.

So...okay. Bye.' Kate said, moving past Ted and continuing towards the door.

She felt him grab her wrist and she was forced to stop, she wouldn't turn around though, thats what he wanted and she wouldn't cave into him.

'Kate.' Ted said, trying to get her attention, he could see she was being stubborn.

Sighing he tried again. 'Kate.'

Kate bit her lip, trying to fight the urge to turn around. Part of her wanted to hear what he said, the other part of her scared about what would happen once he said it.

'Are you going to turn around?' He asked, she could hear a slight annoyance in his voice.

'No.' She muttered, feeling less sure of this answer now.

'Okay, well I'm going to have to do this then.' He replied and before she knew what he was planning he had tugged her arm, not too hard but forcefully enough to cause her to turn around and move towards him. Her chest rested against his and she swore, in that split second before she pulled back, she could feel his heartbeat.

Ted stared at Kate, intensity in his eyes. Kate couldn't keep his gaze and looked away, unintentionally catching Cody's eye. He rolled his eyes at her stubborness and she quickly looked away from him to, deciding the safe option would be to look at the floor, no disappointment to glare back at her there.

'Kate, please just talk to me.' Ted sounded slightly desperate now, and Kate felt like a bitch. All the grief he had given her over the years seemed to be pushed from her mind as guilt took over.

Still. She couldn't cave into him. Even if it meant denying herself something she wasn't sure if she wanted yet.

Shaking her wrist to make him let go, she crossed her arms and turned, walking out of the door.

Slamming the door of the toilets behind her she made sure no one was in there and locked it. Sliding down it, she held her head in her hands. Hearing a knock, her head snapped around. He had followed her.

'Kate, please open up.' His voice sounded muffled through the wood.

She didn't move, hoping he would go away.

'Come on Kate, grow up.'

She jumped up, and unlocking the door, swung it open with force.

'How dare you...' She began and Ted cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips.

'I knew getting you angry would make you open the door.' He smiled.

Inside, Kate fumed, she was dumb enough to fall for a trick he had used many times before. She swatted his finger away and went to shut the door again. he held his hand up though and forced it back open.

'Lets not keep playing this Kate, its getting old.' He said stepping into the toilet, locking the door behind him.

'Your not allowed in here.' She said, running out of things to say and still angry regarding his comments.

'No one is going to stop me.' He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.

'Well talk then.' Kate huffed, realising she wasn't going to win now he had locked her in and was blocking the she could think was how she wasn't prepared for what may happen...


End file.
